Become A Warrior
by iqbalboyz
Summary: HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, sebenarnya saya mau ngelanjutin fic Senandung Kematian, berhubung lagi gak ada ide saya buat fic yang baru, tenang yang rate M akan saya lanjut, Ok langsung aja…

Warning:Lemon and Bloody Scene.

Rate:T

Genre:Friendship-Adventure

Disclaimer:Vocaloid bukan punya saya.

Pairing: LenxRin, KaitoxLuka.

Sepertinya Character Death..

**Become A Warrior**

Len POV

"Lihat, bulan itu merah seperti darah.", kataku sambil menunjuk bulan.

"I-iya betul Len,", kata Kaito.

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja yuk", kata Luka gemetaran.

"Aku tak setuju", kataku.

"APA?", teriak Kaito dan Luka.

"Dasar sombong", kata Kaito.

"Sudah kubilang 3 orang begini apa yang bisa dilakukan?", lanjut Luka.

"Sebelum bicara apa yang bisa kita lakukan…, Kita harus memikirkan, apa yang harus kita lakukan!", teriakku.

"Ughh,", desah Kaito.

"Di bawah kabut yang tebal itu ada benteng tempat Rin dikurung, dia sedang menunggu pertolongan kita!", kataku.

"Aku mengerti tapi…" Omongan Kaito dipotong oleh teriakan Luka.

"HEY lihat, Pasukan musuh datang mendekat kea rah kita."

"Baiklah kita siap, siap.", kataku walaupun sebenarnya aku juga takut.

"Kalian siap Kaito, Luka?" tanyaku.

"Si-siap Len", jawab mereka gemetaran.

"SERBU", akupun langsung berlari dan mengibaskan pedang ku kea rah pasukan musuh.

"Le-len,. Tolong..", teriak Kaito.

"Kaito!", teriakku panic, tapi apa itu? Seseorang dari pohon langsung menyerang pasukan musuh dan membunuh satu persatu musuh.

"Siapa kau?", tanyaku.

"Buga-ga-bu-ga-ga-bu", jawab orang itu, tetapi aku tidak mengerti.

Langsung saja Kaito dibawa ke tempat orang aneh itu dan disembuhkan.

"Terima kasih karena telah menyembuhkan temanku", kata ku berterima kasih.

"Bu gag a bu bug u bug a", balas orang aneh itu.

Tiba-tiba orang aneh itu langsung mengeluarkan jelly? Setelah jelly itu dimakan orang aneh itu dia langsung bisa berbicara seperti kami.

"Iya sama-sama", Kata orang aneh itu.

"Apa yang kamu makan tadi?", Tanya Luka.

"Jelly penerjemah(?) sudah tidak usah dibahas, kalian datang kesini mau apa?", Tanya orang aneh itu.

"Kami datang untuk menyelamatkan kakakku, Rin", jawabku.

"Oh iya aku dengar-dengar di dekat sini ada benteng, dan waktu itu aku pernah mendengar cerita dari ayahku katanya beliau melihat perempuan ya, wajahnya mirip kamu dia dipaksa masuk ke dalam benteng itu", kata orang aneh itu.

"Oh iya nama kamu siapa?", Tanya Kaito yang sudah sadar.

"Nama saya Meiko Kisune, panggil saja Meiko", jawab dia memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh nama saya Kaito, ini Len dan yang rambut pink itu Luka", kata Kaito.

"Oh senang berkenalan ya", kata Meiko.

"Sama-sama", kata Kaito.

Malam sudah tiba, Meiko mengijinkan kami tidur di rumahnya, dan aku terus memikirkan Rin,

"Rin apakah kau baik-baik saja?", kataku dalam hati dan tanpa sadar air mataku jatuh ke bawah.

Normal POV

Suatu pagi di sebuah kerajaan, hiduplah anak kembar.

Dan awal buruk bencana akan terjadi.

"Rin-rin jangan main jauh-jauh", kata seorang anak kecil berambut kuning sambil mengejar kembarannya yang berambut kuning juga, tetapi kembarannya itu perempuan.

"Hehehe kejar dong jangan lembet seperti itu Len", kata Rin, kembaran Len.

"Hei nak, aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu", kata seseorang.

"Apa itu?", Tanya Rin.

"Rin jangan!", teriak Len tapi terlambat Rin sudah diculik.

"RIN", teriak Len.

Rupanya itu hanya mimpi, mimpi yang paling buruk dari semua mimpi.

"Len sudah bangun?", Tanya Meiko.

"Ya", jawab Len singkat.

"Hei Meiko kau mau membantu kami untuk menolong kakakku?", Tanya Len.

"Hmm, iya akan kubantu, tapi apakah kau mau berteman denganku yang lemah ini?", Tanya Meiko.

"Siapa bilang kamu lemah? Kamu itu kuat, waktu aku lihat kamu saat menolong kami kan kamu membunuh semua prajurit musuh.", kata Len.

"Hmm, terima kasih telah memujiku Len", kata Meiko.

"Iya, jadi kita bisa berangkat sekarang?", Tanya Len.

"Baiklah aku akan memanggil Luka dan Kaito dulu", kata Meiko.

"Ok", kata Len.

Di sebuah kota dekat benteng tempat Rin disekap, seorang perempuan berambut hijau tosca dan dikuncir 2 sedang berlari.

Dan saat ia melihat ke belakang ada 4 orang yang mengejarnya.

"HEI, TUNGGU!", teriak orang yang mengejar perempuan itu.

Perempuan it uterus berlari tanpa memperdulikan suasana. Sampai akhirnya ia menabrak Len.

"Ehh anu maaf ya", kata perempuan berambut tosca itu.

"Kamu kenapa?", Tanya Len.

"Lihat 4 orang itu mengejarku, tolong aku", kata perempuan itu.

"Hmm, ini kecil", kata Len sambil mengibaskan pedangnya dan membuat 4 orang yang mengejar perempuan berambut tosca itu pingsan.

"Hei kenapa tidak kau bunuh?", Tanya Perempuan berambut tosca.

"Mereka bukan penjahat kelas tinggi, jadi gak perlu", kata Len.

"Hmm- oh ya kamu siapa?", Tanya Perempuan itu.

"Aku Len, kalau kamu?", Len balik bertanya.

"Namaku Miku, salam kenal, kamu kenapa disini?", Tanya Miku.

"Aku lagi menunggu teman-temanku yang sedang belanja makan, saat aku melihat-lihat keluar aku mendengar teriakanmu.", jawab Len.

"Oh begitu", kata Miku.

"Hmm, kamu kok dikejar 4 orang ini?", Tanya Len.

"Itu karena aku telah memukul bos mereka", jawab Miku.

"Kenapa kamu memukul bos mereka?", Tanya Len lagi.

"Ya bos mereka itu loh, kalau ada cewek pasti pantatnya ditepuk, aku juga jadi korban, karena aku tidak suka dengan caranya aku pukul saja dia", jawab Miku.

"Oh begitu, apakah kamu seorang prajurit?", Tanya Len.

"Ya, memang kenapa", Miku balas bertanya.

"Hm, begini aku butuh orang untuk membantu menolong kakakku yang di kurung di benteng besar itu", Kata Len sambil menunjuk beneng yang besar dan mengerikan itu.

"Kalau begitu aku mau, lagipula aku lagi bosan nih di kampong terus, aku ingin menghajar pasukan-pasukan musuh", kata Miku.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi ke teman-teman", teriak Len.

Dan teman mereka pun bertambah 1 orang lagi.

Apakah mereka bisa menyelamatkan Rin?

"Hei Kaito,Luka,Meiko, kenalkan ini Miku, Miku kenalin ini Kaito,Luka,Meiko", kata Len memperkenalkan teman-temannya kepada Miku.

"Hei", kata Miku.

"Hei Miku", jawab Kaito,Luka,dan Meiko serempak.

"Baiklah dengan ini 4 prajurit akan menolong Rin", teriak Len.

"YAAAA", teriak rekan-rekannya.

Di benteng yang besar dan mengerikan dimana Rin disekap.

"Hahaha, ini makananmu gadis keci, ambil ini", Kata Penjaga benteng sambil menyerahkan makanan kepada Rin dengan cara dilempar.

Rin pun memakan makanan itu dengan lahap, dan berharap Len,Kaito,dan Luka menyelamatkannya.

Len dan rekan-rekannya sudah sampai di kota Anacambada, kota itu sudah seperempat jalan menuju benteng besar dan mengerikan itu.

"Hmm, jadi kau ya kembaran yang ada di penjara bawah tanah itu?", kata seseorang sambil memainkan pisau di jarinya.

"Si-siapa kau?", Tanya Len.

"Aku adalah Neru", jawab orang itu.

"Hei minggir kami mau leewat tau!", teriak Miku.

"Sebelumnya lawan aku dulu", kata Neru dan pasukannya keluar dari semua arah.

TBC~

Mampukah Len & Rekan-rekannya bisa membunuh Neru dan menyelamatkan Rin?

REVIEW!

Maaf yang fic saya Senandung Kematian gak saya lanjutin, habis gak ad aide.. TAT

Tapi saya rasa fic ini bagus deh, jadi saya selesaikan fic ini dulu baru Senandung Kematian ya, tenang yang Senandung Kematian akan saya updet kok walaupun agak lama jadi bersabar ya!

OK PLEASE R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Waah maaf updatenya lama ya?

Maaf ya, saya banyak kegiatan jadi baru sekarang bisa update.

Oke saya balas review dulu sebelum memulai.

A new character in this chapter! :D I hope your Happy! (Original Character, this character is mine!).

Yuuki arakawa07:kira-kira waktu umur mereka anak-anak ya seperti 7 tahunan, sekarang sudah remaja.. masa gak bisa?

ReiyKa:maaf, itu gak nyambung, waktu itu aku lagi pusing, dan miss typo nya banyak jadi maaf kan lah saya..

:hahaha xD rakus.. *ditendang Rin*.. mungkin dari doraemon..

WriterTYPE-1925:Agak loncat ya? Maaf saya akan memperbaikinya..

Oke langsung aja!

Disclaimer:Bukan punya saya!

Rate:T

Warning:OOC,gak nyambung,miss typo

**BECOME A WARRIOR**

Len POV

"Len, bagaimana ini? Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak, sedangkan kita? Hanya 5 orang", kata Kaito ketakutan.

"Tenang Kaito, kau jangan takut, semua akan baik-baik saja", kataku menenangkan.

Aku pun berpikir bagaimana caranya membunuh para pasukan Neru.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sesuatu di balik semak, dan muncul sesosok orang dengan rambut hitam yang panjang.

"Hei pasukan, serang orang aneh itu!", teriak Neru.

CRAASSH!

Darah pun bercucuran dari pasukan Neru.

"Sial sebenarnya siapa kau?", Tanya Neru.

"Aku tidak perlu menyebutkan namaku, aku hanya ingin membunuhmu Neru", kata pemuda itu.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tau namaku?", Tanya Neru ketakutan.

"Aku tau namamu karena ayahmu, Akita Nero telah membunuh ayahku", jawab pemuda itu.

Neru langsung lari ke hutan, tapi pemuda itu mengikuti Neru, dan kami juga mengikutinya dari belakang.

Neru terjebak, ternyata di hutan itu jalannya buntu, dan pemuda itu menarik pedangnya dan CRAASHH.

Neru telah tergeletak di tanah dengan darah yang banyak keluar dari perutnya.

"Hei, tunggu siapa namamu?", tanyaku.

"Siapa kau anak muda? Aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya", dia balik bertanya.

"Aku Len, dari kerajaan sebelah, oh iya siapa namamu", aku pun bertanya lagi dengannya.

"Oh kerajaan sebelah ya? Namaku Wakcik, nama yang aneh kan?", dia menjawab.

"Tidak kok, oh iya apakah kau mau berteman dengan kami? Kami sedang membantu saudaranya Len", kata Miku.

"Hm, apakah saudaramu itu terkurung di benteng yang besar itu Len?", Tanya Wakcik.

"Iya, bagaimana? Kau mau membantu kami?", tanyaku.

"Sepertinya, TIDAK!", jawab Wakcik sambil menekankan kata TIDAK.

"Ayolah, setidaknya bantu kami dengan kekuatanmu Wakcik", kata Meiko.

"Aku tidak akan pergi ke benteng besar itu lagi!", teriak Wakcik.

"Kenapa?", Tanya kami serempak.

"Karena aku sudah pernah pergi kesana, itu tempat yang mengerikan! Aku tidak akan pergi kesana walaupun kau memberiku uang berates-ratus juta!", teriak Wakcik.

"Kenapa kau pergi kesana?", tanyaku.

"Sudahlah lupakan sampai jumpa ya, semoga kalian bisa menyelamatkan temanmu yang terkurung di benteng itu", kata Wakcik sambil pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Pokoknya aku akan menjadikanmu teman", teriakku.

"Tidak akan!", balas Wakcik.

"Sudahlah Len, sebaiknya kita cari tempat menginap, hari sudah mau malam", kata Luka.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kota!", kataku.

"Ayo", kata Kaito semangat.

Kamipun pergi ke tengah kota.

Dan mencari tempat penginapan, setelah kami menemukan sebuah penginapan yang cukup besar kami pun memesan kamar kami masing-masing.

Soal uang? Aku ada banyak, bukannya saya sombong.

Aku memikirkan Rin, apakah dia baik-baik saja di penjara itu?

Aku masih ingat saat Rin tersenyum di depanku, senyum yang selalu membuat hatiku senang, apakah aku bisa melihat senyumnya lagi?

Tak lama kemudian aku tertidur.

Normal POV

Pagi sudah tiba, Len dan teman-temannya sudah terbangun, dan mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah dan membicarakan tentang Wakcik.

"Hei, bagaimana jika kita ajak Wakcik untuk membantu kita", usul Miku.

"Itu usul yang bagus Miku", kata Len.

"Tapi masalahnya, dia ada dimana?", Tanya Kaito.

"Kita Tanya warga di kota ini", usul Luka.

"Ide yang bagus Luka!", kata Meiko.

"Ayo kita cari!", teriakku.

Merekapun berpencar mencari informasi tentang Wakcik.

"Hei, apakah kau kenal dengan orang ini?", Tanya Miku kepada warga di kota itu.

"Tidak", kata orang itu.

"Hei, sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang itu", Miku berpikir.

"Oh iya dia kan Wakcik, hei tunggu!", teriak Miku sambil mengejar Wakcik.

Wakcik yang terkejut pun langsung berlari meninggalkan Miku, tapi Miku bisa mengejarnya sampai ke rumah Wakcik.

"Hei, ayolah, kenapa kau lari? Aku gak jahat kok!", kata Miku.

"Heh, apa maumu?", Tanya Wakcik datar.

"Aku mau kau menjadi teman kami", jawab Miku.

"Tidak bisa", kata Wakcik mukanya langsung berubah sedih.

"Kenapa?", Tanya Miku.

"Akan kuperlihatkan kepadamu", kata Wakcik.

Miku dan Wakcik memasuki rumah Wakcik yang kecil.

"Kau lihat wanita tua yang terbaring disana?", Tanya Wakcik.

"Iya, siapa dia?", Tanya Miku lagi.

"Dia ibuku, dia terkena penyakit yang sangat langka, dan hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan tanaman yang hanya tumbuh di sekitar Benteng besar itu", jawab Wakcik.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi bersama, kita menyelamatkan saudara Len dan kita mencari tanaman itu", kata Miku.

"Tidak! Aku sudah pernah pergi kesana, aku menolak!", teriak Wakcik.

"Hmm, baiklah, aku tidak memaksa, baiklah aku pergi dulu", kata Miku sambil meninggalkan rumah Wakcik.

"Hei Miku, kau menemukan Wakcik?", Tanya Len.

"Tidak", Miku berbohong.

"Yahh, baiklah dia tidak mau menjadi teman kita, ayo kita pergi saja!", kata Len dengan lemas.

Waktu mereka ingin pergi meninggalkan kota itu, seseorang teriak dari belakang.

"WOOI, TUNGGU AKU, MUNGKIN AKU BISA MEMBANTU KALIAN!", teriak seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah Wakcik.

"Wakcik! Kau mau menjadi teman kami?", Tanya Len.

"I-iya, aku berubah pikiran", jawab Wakcik malu-malu.

"Sudahlah ayo kita berangkat, Rin sudah menunggu kita", kata Luka.

"Bertambah 1 orang lagi! Oke pemberhentian selanjutnya Benteng Besar!", teriak Len semangat.

"AYO!", teriak teman-teman Len.

Sementara itu di Benteng Besar,

Terjadi percakapan 2 orang misterius.

"Hah, Neru mati ya?", Tanya orang misterius.

"Iya, dia memang lemah!", jawab orang misterius 2.

"Hey, orang lemah! Kudengar saudaramu itu telah menemukan teman-teman yang kuat dan ingin pergi untuk menyelamatkanmu, sepertinya tidak mungkin!", teriak orang misterius itu kepada Rin.

"Len pasti akan menyelamatkanku", kata Rin dengan suara parau.

"Heh, bila itu terjadi, dia tidak akan mengenalmu! lihat dirimu, kau kurus,dekil,dan lusuh, saudaramu itu tidak akan mengenalmu lagi!", kata orang misterius itu.

"Tidak, pasti dia akan mengenalku, karena kami saudara dan kembar! Kami memiliki kontak batin! Pasti Len akan mengenalku!", kata Rin.

"Hahahaha, kita lihat saja, apakah saudaramu itu bisa memasuki Gerbang Benteng ini!", orang misterius itu tertawa.

"Len, semoga kau bisa selamat sampai disini dan menyelamatkanku", Rin berdoa.

Kembali ke Len,

"Rin aku akan menyelamatkanmu!", kata Len dalam hati.

TBC~

Oke sampai disini Chapter 2 nya, pendekkah chapter 2 nya?

Maaf ya, saya lagi kagak ada ide.

Jadi pendek dulu baru chapter 3 nya panjang.

Tidak apa-apa kok jika cerita saya nggak di review, yang penting saya akan update cerita ini terus sampai tamat,

OKE SEKIAN DARI SAYA,

Sampai jumpa di Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Balik lagi dengan saya.

Oke saya rasa chapter ini akan lumayan panjang.

Dan maaf jika ada typo ya! :)

Oke langsung mulai saja!

Disclaimer:YAMAHA&Crypton.

Genre:Adventure,friendship, dan family

Rate:T

Oke ini dia!

**Become A Warrior**

CHAPTER 3:

LEN POV

Akhirnya Wakcik mau menjadi teman kami.

Kami pun pergi ke kota selanjutnya, yaitu kota Sunehat Town.

Dalam perjalanan, aku melihat muka Miku jadi terlihat sedih.

Kenapa?

"Hei Miku, kau kenapa? Kok mukamu tiba-tiba jadi sedih?", Tanyaku.

"Eh-ti-tidak apa-apa kok", jawab Miku langsung tersenyum.

Kami pun langsung melewati hutan untuk menuju ke kota Sunehat Town.

Saat sudah mencapai tengah hutan, tiba-tiba Kaito berteriak.

"Hei, cepat tolong aku, Luka pingsan!", teriak Kaito.

Kami pun langsung ke tempat Kaito berada.

Kaito yang tadi memegang pundak Luka pun langsung menurunkannya ke tanah di bawah pohon besar.

Kami pun panik.

"Hei, badannya panas sekali!", teriak Meiko saat memegang dahi Luka.

"Dia kena demam", kata Wakcik datar.

"Iya aku tau, bagaimana ini? Kita kan masih di tengah hutan, kotanya masih jauh lagi", kataku.

"Tunggu sebentar", kata Wakcik.

Wakcik langsung berlari meninggalkan kami.

Kaito terlihat sedih melihat Luka yang pingsan.

Dan tak lama kemudian Wakcik datang.

"Tanaman ini diperas dan kumpulkan airnya, dan minumkan ke Luka, mudah-mudahan dia bisa sembuh", kata Wakcik.

"Hei, kau tau dari mana? Siapa tau ini racun", kata Miku.

"Heh kau ini, aku ini kan mantan tabib, ya tentu aku tau lah", kata Wakcik sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Meiko peras tanaman ini dan kumpulkan airnya di botol ini", suruhku sambil member Meiko botol air minum yang sudah kosong.

"Baiklah", kata Meiko sambil memeras tanaman yang di berikan oleh Wakcik tadi.

Meiko pun memeras tanaman itu dan mengumpulkan airnya ke dalam botol yang kuberikan tadi.

Setelah itu Meiko memberikan air tanaman tadi ke Kaito, dan Kaito membuka mulut Luka dan memasukkan air perasan tanaman tadi ke dalam mulut Luka.

"Sudah diminumkan?", Tanya Wakcik.

"Sudah", jawab Kaito.

"Baiklah kita langsung saja ke kota Sunehat", kata Wakcik.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan Luka?", Tanya Kaito.

"Sudah, kau gendong saja dia", jawab Wakcik.

"Huh, kau piker aku apa? Tapi baiklah", kata Kaito senang.

"Dasar", kata Kaito datar.

"Baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan", kataku.

"AYO", teriak semua *kecuali Luka dan Wakcik.

Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

Di perjalanan Kaito dan Wakcik bergantian menggendong Luka, ya iyalah, badan Kaito yang kurus itu masa' mau menggendong badan Luka yang lebih besar dari Kaito?

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di gerbang kota Sunehat.

Saat kami ingin mendekati gerbang itu, tiba-tiba ada penjaga yang datang dan menghalangi jalan kami.

"Hei, ada perlu apa kalian memasuki kota ini!", bentak penjaga.

"Bo-bolehkah kami lewat?", Tanya Meiko.

"TIDAK!", teriak penjaga itu.

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dengan berpakaian seperti orang kerajaan dan bertanya ke penjaga.

"Hei, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?", Tanya orang itu.

"Oh, penasehat, ini, orang-orang aneh ini mau memasuki kota kita tanpa izin", jawab penjaga itu.

"Oh begitu", kata orang yang ternyata adalah penasehat kerajaan kota Sunehat.

"CEPAT PERGI KALIAN", teriak penjaga itu.

"Sudahlah Len kita cari jalan lain saja", Miku berbisik ke telingaku.

"Memangnya ada jalan tercepat menuju ke Benteng Besar itu yang tercepat?", tanyaku.

"Tidak", jawab Miku.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu Len, aku diam saja", Miku bersembunyi di belakang badanku, entah kenapa Miku terlihat ketakutan.

"Hei penjaga, tidak usah kasar begitu, tunggu dulu", kata penasehat kerajaan sambil memperhatikan Miku.

"Bukankah ini kakak Mikuo yang hilang itu? Pangeran di kerajaan ini?", Tanya penjaga.

"Mungkin mukanya mirip kali?", Tanya penjaga.

"Tidak mungkin! Lihat foto ini", kata penasehat sambil memperlihatkan sebuah foto kepada penjaga gerbang.

"Hei, iya mirip sekali sama di foto ini!", teriak penjaga.

"Tunggu apalagi? Cepat tangkap tuan putri!", suruh penasehat.

"Len, sepertinya kita harus lari", kata Miku.

"Kenapa?", tanyaku.

"Pokoknya ayo lari!", suruh Miku.

"Ba-baiklah", kataku.

Aku pun berbisik ke teman kami.

"Hei, kita harus lari", kataku.

"Kenapa?", Tanya Wakcik.

"Hei kau ini, lihat Luka, dia masih pingsan tau!", kata Kaito.

"Sudahlah ikuti saja perintahku", kataku.

Saat kami ingin berlari, tiba-tiba Miku berteriak.

"Len! Cepat lari!", teriak Miku.

"MIKU!", teriakku sambil berlari ke arah Miku.

Saat aku ingin menolong Miku muncul penjaga gerbang itu menghalangi.

Dan aku pun langsung lari meninggalkan Miku.

Kamipun berlari meninggalkan kota itu, dan kami beristirahat di pinggir sungai yang jernih,arusnya pelan, dan lebar.

"Hah, ternyata orang itu tuan putrid yang lari ya?", Tanya Wakcik.

"Ya, coba saja dia bilang dari dulu, pasti kita tidak akan melewati kota itu", jawabku.

"HEI, Luka sudah sadar!", teriak Kaito.

Luka pun sadar, namun matanya hanya terbuka sedikit saja.

"Hmm, dimana ini?", Tanya Luka.

"Di hutan", kata Wakcik.

"Kenapa ada rasa pahit-pahit di mulutku?", tanya Luka sambil meludah. *hehe coba bayangkan*.

"Itu obat", jawab Kaito.

"Obat apa ini? Buatan tangan atau dari tabib?", Tanya Luka lagi.

"Ya buatan tanganlah, masa' dari tabib?, emang ada tabib yang mau buka praktek di tengah hutan seperti ini?", jawab Kaito.

"Siapa yang membuat obat ini?", Tanya Luka lagi? *Aduh ini orang nanya terus*.

"Wakcik", jawab Kaito.

"Terima kasih ya Wakcik", kata Luka tersenyum ke arah Wakcik.

Wakcik hanya diam sambil mengangguk pelan.

Kaito kelihatannya tidak senang.

Akupun kearah Kaito dan berbicara dengan dia.

"Kaito, janganlah sedih, aku tau kok kalau kau menyukai Luka", kataku menghibur.

"Hei, kau tau darimana?", Tanya Kaito.

"Sikapmu ke Luka kan seperti itu", jawabku.

"Oh ya?", Tanya Kaito lagi.

"Ya", jawabku.

"Hoi, Len, Kaito, cepat, ayo kita pergi!", teriak Meiko.

"Oke, kami kesana", kataku.

Aku dan Kaito pun berkumpul dengan teman-teman tanpa Miku.

Oh iya soal Miku, kalau tidak ada dia rasanya sepi.

Yaiyalah, soalnya dia itu periang sekali.

Saat kami ingin pergi ada seseorang berteriak, suaranya, suara Miku!

"Hei tunggu!", kata Miku.

"Miku, bagaimana kau bisa kesini?", tanyaku.

"Aku kabur", jawab Miku.

"Sudahlah, daripada ngomong hal yang gak penting mari kita melanjutkan perjalanan saja!", teriak Miku.

"Baiklah", kataku.

Kami pun pergi meninggalkan pinggir sungai itu.

Luka sekarang sudah bisa berjalan sendiri, walaupun sedikit-sedikit dia berhenti dan ditolong Wakcik.

Muka Kaito jadi terlihat marah.

Dan setelah cukup jauh berjalan, kami melihat sebuah desa yang kecil, apakah ada penduduknya disana?

Kalau ada kami ingin menginap disitu, soalnya hari sudah mau malam.

"Hei sepertinya ada desa disitu?", tanyaku.

"Iya, ayo kita kesana! Aku sudah capek nih", jawab Leku.

Kami pun memasuki desa itu dan mencari warga desa itu.

Dan akhirnya kami menemukan seorang warga desa yang sedang berjalan di depan kami.

Lalu aku bertanya.

"Hmm, pak, ini desa apa ya?", tanyaku.

"Darimana asal kalian?", Tanya warga itu.

"Kami dari kota Nekagami", jawabku, ya walaupun Miku, Wakcik, dan Meiko bukan dari kota tempat aku tinggal.

"Oh begitu, kalian ada perlu apa ke desa ini?", Tanya warga itu.

"Begini, hari kan sudah mulai malam, bolehkah kami menginap di desa ini?", tanyaku balik.

"Hmm", warga itu berpikir sejenak.

"Boleh", jawab warga desa itu.

"Terima kasih banyak pak!", kata Miku.

Dan kamipun diantar bapak itu ke rumahnya, cukup jauh.

End LEN POV.

Di istana di Sunehat Town.

Mikuo POV

Grrh, sial, Miku lari lagi ya?

Dasar!

"Kenapa pangeran?", Tanya Ted penasehatku.

"Miku lari lagi ya?", tanyaku balik.

"Iya, pangeran", jawab Ted.

"Oh iya apakah anda tidak khawatir sama keadaan tuan putrid?", Tanya Ted.

"Ahh, sudahlah biarkan saja dia, aku sudah tidak perduli dengan dia!", jawabku, sebenarnya sih aku khawatir.

"Pangeran, di dekat kota kita ada desa kan?", Tanya Ted.

"Ya, memang kenapa?", Tanyaku balik.

"Bukankah desa itu memiliki kebiasaan buruk memakan daging manusia?", Tanya Ted lagi.

"Oh iya-ya! Bagaimana kalau Miku kesana? Ahh, dasar kakak yang nakal! Cepat siap-siap kita cari Miku!", suruhku.

"Baik Pangeran", kata Ted sambil meninggalkan aku.

"Grrh, awas kau Miku", kataku.

Akupun langsung menuruni tangga dan menuju gerbang istana.

Dan aku melihat Ted sedang mengurusi pasukan-pasukannya.

"Ted, bagaimana? Sudah siap?", tanyaku.

"Sudah pangeran", jawab Ted.

"Ayo kita langsung pergi", kataku sambil menaiki kuda warna putihku.

Tunggu aku Miku, aku datang, awas saja jika aku bertemu denganmu!

Hatiku rasanya sedang kacau sekarang!

Aku, Ted, dan para pasukanku pun langsung menuju desa kanibal itu.

Perjalanan yang aku tempuh sungguh jauh! Dan lagi, malam-malam ditambah dengan hujan gerimis, ya semoga hujannya jangan lebat! Segini aja sudah dingin, apalagi hujan deras.

"Pangeran, kita sudah hampir sampai", kata Ted.

"Bagus", teriakku.

Dan akupun sudah dapat melihat desa kanibal itu!

Saat aku memasuki desa itu, tiba-tiba warga desa kanibal itu mengepung aku dan Ted.

"Hei Ted, dimana pengawal kita?", tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tau pangeran", jawab Ted ketakutan.

"SHIT! Kau bawa pedangmu Ted?", tanyaku.

"Bawa", jawab Ted masih ketakutan, tapi sekarang ditambah dengan gemetaran.

"Baiklah ayo kita serang mereka!", suruhku.

"Baik pangeran", kata Ted.

Aku pun mengeluarkan pedangku dan menebas warga desa kanibal itu, tetapi sepertinya jumlah mereka banyak, dan mereka seperti zombie yang sedang memburu mangsanya!

Saat aku menebas pedangku ke salah seorang warga desa kanibal itu, pedangku terjatuh.

Pedangku ter-injak-injak oleh kerumunan warga itu.

"TOLONGG!", teriakku.

Dan seketika, seorang pemuda berambut kuning (tau darimana? Kan gelap) menolongku dan membawaku ke suatu tempat.

Aku mendengar teriakan Ted.

"Pangeran! Selamatkan nyawa anda!", teriak Ted.

Akupun langsung menundukkan kepalaku dan aku tertidur sambil dibawa oleh pemuda itu.

End Mikuo POV

Len POV

"Heh, sudah sadar kau?", Tanyaku.

"Eh? Hei siapa kau?", Tanya Mikuo.

"Aku? Aku Len, Len Kagamine, aku tau namamu siapa jadi jangan diberi tau", jawabku.

"Siapa juga yang mau mengenalkan diriku ke kamu", kata Mikuo dengan nada yang tidak enak didengar.

"Heh, sudahlah, hmm, apakah kau adik Miku?", tanyaku.

"Ya, memang kenapa?", Tanya dia balik.

"Pantas! Muka kalian mirip!", jawabku.

"Oh, memang kau tidak punya adik atau kakak?", Tanya Mikuo.

Mukaku langsung berubah menjadi sedih ketika mendengar pertanyaan Mikuo.

"Eh? Kok jadi sedih mukamu? Sudahlah lupakan, oh iya dimana Miku?", Tanya Mikuo.

"Miku dan teman-temanku sedang mencari makan, aku disuruh menjagamu disini", jawab ku.

"Oh", kata Mikuo ber-oh ria.

"Oh iya tadi kau bertanya "kau punya adik atau kakak, kan?", tanyaku.

"Iya, jadi kau punya adik? Atau kakak? Dimana dia?", Tanya Mikuo.

"Aku punya kakak, dan kembar sepertimu, tetapi dia diculik oleh seseorang, dan ditahan di Benteng Besar di seberang kota tempat kamu tinggal", jawabku.

"Oh, jadi begitu, aku jadi sedih mendengarnya, oh iya, bagaimana jika aku membantumu mencari adikmu? Ya sebagai imbalan karena telah menolong aku kemarin malam?", tawar Mikuo.

"Boleh-boleh saja", kataku.

"Hei, inikan desa kanibal, kok kamu bisa selamat?", Tanya Mikuo.

"Oh, waktu aku dan teman-temanku menemukan desa ini, kami menemukan bapak-bapak, dan ternyata bapak itu baik dan menceritakan, bahwa ini adalah desa kanibal, untung saja bapak itu tidak kanibal", jawabku sambil tertawa.

"Oh", Mikuo ber-oh ria.

"Baiklah, aku mau mandi dulu", kata Mikuo.

"Baiklah", kataku.

Setelah itu Mikuo meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah ini.

"Akhirnya, bertambah satu teman lagi, dengan ini akan lebih mudah untuk menyelamatkanmu Rin!", gumamku.

Beberapa menit kemudian teman-temanku pun datang dan membawakan makanan.

Dan Miku bertanya.

"Dimana Mikuo", Tanya Miku.

"Tadi dia ingin mandi", jawabku.

"Oh", Miku ber-oh ria.

Luka sepertinya sudah cukup sehat, buktinya dia ikut mencari makanan, dan membantu Meiko memasak makanan.

"Kaito", kataku.

"Ada apa Len?", Tanya Kaito.

"Apakah kau cemburu sama Wakcik?", tanyaku balik.

"A-apa maksudmu?", Tanya Kaito.

"Ya, aku Cuma bertanya, apakah tidak boleh?", tanyaku.

"Ah, tidak kok", jawab Kaito.

Aku tau, sejak Luka sadar, pasti Luka selalu dekat sama Wakcik, dan Kaito mukanya murung terus melihat itu.

Yah, semoga Cuma gara-gara hal itu, persahabatan Kaito dan Luka tidak pecah.

Makanan pun sudah jadi, aku makan dengan lahap sekali, dan perutku sudah kenyang.

"Hm, dimana bapak yang punya rumah ini?", tanyaku.

"Dia sedang bertani", jawab Wakcik.

Aku melihat Luka, dia terus-menerus menempel dengan Wakcik, tetapi Wakcik sepertinya kelihatan risih.

"Wakcik, boleh aku berbicara denganmu?", Tanya Kaito.

"Apa?", Tanya Wakcik balik.

Aku melihat Kaito dan Wakcik menjauhi meja makan.

"Hei, Luka itu milikku dan kau jangan dekat-dekat dia lagi!", bisik Kaito.

"Ya, aku tau, tetapi dia yang selalu menempel di dekatku, aku risih tau!", bisik Wakcik.

"Begini, aku punya ide, kau bilang ke Luka, bahwa kau tidak menyukainya", bisik Kaito.

"Oke", bisik Wakcik.

Mereka pun kembali ke meja makan, Wakcik pun duduk disamping Luka, dia sepertinya mau bilang sesuatu, tapi dia diam saja.

BRRAAK!

Meja digebrak oleh Kaito.

"Sudah cukup, aku berhenti dari misi penyelamatan Rin ini!", teriak Kaito.

"Kaito?", tanyaku.

"Apa? Aku sudah bosan melihatmu Wakcik, Luka, oh iya untuk Luka, kukira kita sahabat baik!", teriak Kaito.

"Kaito?", Luka pun meneteskan air mata.

"Sudahlah, aku tau kau menyukai Wakcik, Wakcik, semoga kau senang sudah mendapatkan Luka", teriak Kaito.

Kaito pun langsung berlari meninggalkan rumah ini.

Saat itu juga muncul Mikuo.

"Hei, Len, kenapa temanmu itu?", Tanya Mikuo.

"Sudahlah", jawabku.

"Hmm, sudahlah, aku mau makan", kata Mikuo santai, ya iyalah, dia kan gak tau masalahnya apa.

End Len POV

Kaito POV

Heh, ternyata, musuhku adalah temanku sendiri, aku tidak mau melihat muka dia lagi!

Aku pun langsung meninggalkan rumah itu, dan pergi ke hutan, dan aku tidak tau aku harus kemana.

End Kaito POV

Luka POV

Sudah 1 jam Kaito meninggalkan rumah ini, dan suasananya hening, hanya muka Mikuo yang bertanya-tanya, tidak tau apa yang terjadi.

Heh, dasar Kaito, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, tetapi kau tidak pernah bilang kepadaku, dan akhirnya terjadi seperti ini.

Tanpa terasa air mataku pun terjatuh.

Hatiku serasa mau pecah!

Di telingaku hanya terngiang suara Kaito, "Apa? Aku sudah bosan melihatmu Wakcik, Luka, oh iya untuk Luka, kukira kita sahabat baik!",

Heh, dasar Kaito bodoh!

End Luka POV

Di Benteng Besar

Rin POV

"Hahaha, Adikmu itu tak akan menyelamatkanmu perempuan busuk, pasti dia sudah melupakanmu dan tidak jadi untuk menyelamatkanmu.", kata orang yang sangat besar.

"Ti..dak! Len pasti menyelamatkanku", kataku.

"HAHAHAHAHA, sudahlah jangan bermimpi! Ya sudahlah aku pergi dulu bye!", kata orang itu.

"Len, kau dimana?", tanyaku.

"Ohok,ohok", aku terbatuk sambil menutup mulutku dengan tanganku, dan saat aku melihat tanganku, tanganku dipenuhi dengan warna merah! Darah! Ya darah, sudah akhir-akhir ini kesehatanku sudah menurun, apakah aku masih bisa melihat Len?

End Rin POV

Kembali ke desa kanibal.

Len POV

"Hei, aku pulang", kata bapak pemilik rumah itu.

"Selamat datang pak", jawab aku dan teman-temanku serempak (kecuali Kaito).

"Oh iya, mana temanmu yang berambut biru itu?", Tanya bapak itu.

"Dia pergi", jawab Luka.

"Eh?", bapak itu bingung.

"Sudahlah pak, jangan ditanya lagi", kataku.

Akupun pergi ke kamar dan memikirkan Rin.

Rin, apakah kau baik-baik saja?

Tunggu aku Rin aku akan menyelamatkanmu!

Dan akupun tertidur.

"Aduh", aku meringis.

"Hei Len, jangan cengeng Cuma terjatuh saja!", kata Rin.

"Awas kau Rin", akupun langsung mengejar Rind an aku terjatuh lagi di tanah. (bukan lagu ST 12).

Aku terbangun.

Mimpi aku dan Rin masih kecil lagi, mimpi itu, mimpi yang tidak akan kuhapus dari memoriku!

End Len POV

TBC~

GIMANA? MASIH PENDEK? WEW, SAYA DARI PULANG SEKOLAH (JAM 13.30)

LANGSUNG BUAT NIH CERITA SAMPAI JAM 17.30 WIB, SAYA RASA SUDAH CUKUP PANJANG!

OKE SAMPAI NANTI!

TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH MAU BACA CERITA SAYA YANG ANEH INI!

HEHEHE.

TIDAK APA-APA KOK JIKA TIDAK MEREVIEW, AKU TIDAK MEMAKSA REVIEW!

OKE SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Hahaha, saya akan melanjutkan ceritanya.

Oke sekarang chapter 4!

Oke terima kasih udah yang mau review, terutama untuk yuuki-san, saya berterima kasih banyak untuk anda! *ngancungin jempol*.

Baik ini dia!

Disclaimer:Yamaha corp.&Crypton

Genre:Adventure 40%,Friendship 25%,Family 20%,Romance 14% Lain-lain 1%. Total=100%.

Rate:T

**BECOME A WARRIOR**

**Chapter 4**

Kaito POV

"Hah dimana aku?" tanyaku saat aku membuka mataku.

"Oh iya-ya, aku kan meninggalkan mereka, kok aku bisa lupa ya?" ahh aku ini memang pelupa.

Aku berdiri dan pergi mencari sungai untuk mencuci muka, masa' mau makan?

Setelah selesai mencuci muka, perut aku berbunyi tanda berarti aku lapar.

KRUYUK!

SHIT!

Coba waktu aku pergi dari mereka aku membawa bekal, aduh, aku ini memang PELUPA!

"Siapa kau anak muda?" Tanya seseorang, aku terkejut dan melihat seorang kakek-kakek kurasa di depan ku.

"A-aku Kaito, Kaito Shion, kakek siapa?" tanyaku balik.

"Aku? Namaku Dell, Dell Honne, jangan panggil aku kakek, walaupun rambutku putih seperti ini aku masih muda kok! Dan panggil saja aku Dell, oh iya kenapa kau ada di hutan ini Kaito?" tanya Dell.

"A-aku tersesat di hutan ini" jawabku bohong.

"Sudah berapa lama kau di hutan ini, Kaito?" tanya Dell lagi.

"Dari kemarin malam, memang kenapa?" tanyaku balik.

"Fuh, untung saja kau tidak dimakan oleh monster hutan ini" jawab Dell.

"Me-memangnya ada monster apa di hutan ini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya monster, tapi monster itu hanya keluar saat malam hari, kalau pagi-pagi gini sih tidak apa-apa" jawab Dell.

"Oh, hmm, bolehkah aku menginap di rumahmu sementara?" tanyaku.

"Boleh, tapi ada syaratnya" jawab Dell.

"Syarat apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Pegang ini" jawab Dell sambil menyerahkan kapak kepadaku.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Ya untuk nebang pohon, jika kau mau tinggal di rumahku kau harus bekerja!" jawab Dell.

APA BEKERJA? AKU KAN TIDAK PERNAH BEKERJA MENEBANG POHON! HAH, TAPI BAIKLAH DARIPADA DIMAKAN MONSTER.

"Hei, bagaimana mau tidak?" tawar Dell.

"Iya deh" jawabku paksa.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke sana, disana kayunya bagus-bagus" ajak Dell.

"Ya" jawabku.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang ditunjukkan Dell tadi, aku bertanya ke Dell.

"Oh iya Dell, kau memangnya tinggal dengan siapa, apakah kau punya anak atau istri?" tanyaku.

"Aku tinggal sendirian, aku mempunyai seorang anak perempuan, namanya Haku, tapi…" Dell berhenti berbicara, raut wajahnya berubah sedih.

"Sudahlah Dell, aku tau kok, maaf ya aku bertanya seperti itu" kataku. Aku kasihan melihat Dell.

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa, haha, jika Haku masih hidup, pasti sekarang usianya sepertimu Kaito" kata Dell.

"Hmm, begitu, oh iya ayo kita selesaikan pekerjaan ini, nanti sudah malam, nanti kita dimakan monster hutan ini" kataku sambil menebang pohon yang besar.

"Baiklah" kata Dell.

Setelah kami selesai menyelesaikan pekerjaan kami, kami pun langsung pergi meninggalkan hutan.

"Dell rumahmu dimana?" tanyaku.

"Di pinggir hutan itu" jawab Dell.

"Oh iya Dell, apakah kau pernah melihat monster hutan itu?" tanyaku sambil mencairkan suasana yang hening.

"Pernah, tapi hanya sekali" jawab Dell.

"Bagaimana bentuk monster itu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Heh kau ini bertanya saja, tapi baiklah begini ceritanya" jawab Dell.

End Kaito POV

FLASHBACK:ON

Dell POV

Hah, gara-gara keasyikan menebang pohon, tak terasa sudah malam, oh iya Haku, dia kan lagi sakit, aku harus cepat-cepat pulang kerumah!

Aku pun berlari meninggalkan hutan.

Saat aku sampai di rumah, aku heran, kok lampu di rumahku mati?

Jangan-jangan ada yang aneh di dalam rumahku.

"HAKU!" aku teriak dan langsung berlari kea rah rumahku.

Aku menendang pintu rumahku dan melihat, Haku sudah tinggal tulang dan darahnya saja, dia dimakan sosok yang besar, apa itu?

Aku pun menuju tempat Haku dan memukul sosok besar itu dengan kapakku.

"Sialan kau,! Kenapa kau memakan anakku?" teriakku sambil menebas-nebas kapakku ke arah sosok besar itu.

Dan saat aku menghujamkan kapakku kearah pundak sosok besar itu, dia langsung menghindar dan mencakar kakiku, saat dia mau kabur, aku melempar kapakku dan tepat mengenai kakinya.

Dan akupun lama-lama langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Dan gelap.

Saat aku bangun aku hanya terdiam, dan mencari sisa-sisa tubuh Haku, dan hanya tersisa tulang-belulang Haku.

Sialan kau! Monster!

End Dell POV

FLASHBACK:OFF

Normal POV

"Oh begitu ceritanya, aku sedih mendengarnya" kata Kaito.

"Ya, dan inilah bekas cakaran monster itu" kata Dell sambil menunjukkan bekas dari cakaran monster itu.

"Hei! Sepertinya aku pernah melihat cakaran ini!" seru Kaito.

"Tidak mungkin" kata Dell.

"Benar, tapi aku lupa dimana aku pernah melihatnya" seru Kaito lagi.

"Ahh kau ini Kaito, selera humormu bagus sekali, hahahaha" Dell tertawa.

"Hhh" Kaito mendesis.

Kaito POV

"Ya, dan inilah bekas cakaran monster itu" kata Dell sambil menunjukkan bekas dari cakaran monster itu.

"Hei! Sepertinya aku pernah melihat cakaran ini!" seruku.

"Tidak mungkin" kata Dell.

"Benar, tapi aku lupa dimana aku pernah melihatnya" seruku.

"Ahh kau ini Kaito, selera humormu bagus sekali, hahahaha" Dell tertawa.

"Hhh" aku mendesis.

Memang aku pernah melihat bekas cakaran ini, tapi dimana? Aku lupa.

Aku ini memang PELUPA!

"Sudahlah Kaito, itu kejadian lama, lebih baik kita kerumah ku saja, dan istirahat" kata Dell.

"iya" jawabku.

Tak terasa kamipun sudah sampai di rumah Dell.

"Kaito kau bisa tidur di kamar ini, aku bisa tidur di kursi" kata Dell.

"Eh? Bukannya tuan rumah yang tidur dikamar?" tanyaku.

"Sudahlah, aku tak perduli, tamu itu yang harus diutamakan" jawab Dell.

"Baiklah" kataku.

"Ya, aku mau tidur dulu, jika ada yang kau perlukan, kau bangunkan saja aku ya" kata Dell sambil meninggalkanku di kamarnya.

"Haah, capeknya habis bekerja" kataku sambil merebahkan badanku di kasur milik Dell.

Aku yakin, aku sepertinya pernah melihat bekas cakaran itu, tapi aku memang PELUPA!

Aku berpikir terus, tak lama aku memikirkan bekas cakaran itu, aku malah teringat sama Luka.

"Ahh, sial! Malah ingat yang ini!" teriakku pelan.

Dan ada 1 bayangan lagi itu Len, dia memang sahabatku yang baik, dan dia mengajakku karena dia ingin menolong kakaknya yang terkurung di Benteng itu, dan waktu itu dia pernah melihatkan sesuatu di betis kakinya.

FLASHBACK:ON

"Hei, Kaito, kau mau melihat sesuatu?" tanya Len.

"Ya, tapi jangan yang aneh-aneh, ingat saat kau mengajakku melihat sesuatu dan ternyata para wanita yang sedang mandi?" tanyaku.

"Tidak! Ini lain" jawab Len.

"Baiklah apa itu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kau tau ini bekas luka apa?" tanya Len sambil melihatkan bekas cakaran di betis kakinya.

"Apa itu? Aneh sekali bentuk cakarannya, kau dapat darimana bekas cakaran itu?" tanyaku.

"Waktu Rin diculik" jawab Len.

"Berarti itu adalah cakaran si penculik" kataku.

"Mungkin, dan setelah itu aku pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri" kata Len.

"Oh, ya sudahlah, aku mau ke rumah Luka dulu ya, daa~" kataku sambil melambaikan tanganku ke Len, dia hanya tersenyum.

FLASHBACK:OFF

Plek, aku membuka mataku, sekarang aku ingat, itu adalah bekas cakaran orang penculik Rin, tetapi kok bisa?

Sudahlah nanti saja aku memikirkannya, aku mau tidur capek!

End Kaito POV

Di Desa Kanibal

Len POV

Sudah 2 hari Kaito tidak kembali ke kami, ya sudahlah, lanjutkan saja perjalanan, toh nanti pasti ketemu di jalan.

"Len, kau sedang apa?" tanya seseorang dan saat aku lihat adalah Luka.

"Haah, aku sedang memikirkan Rin, dan juga Kaito" jawabku.

"Kaito ya?" tanya Luka lagi, dan mukanya terlihat sedih.

"Luka, kau kenapa, hei air matamu jatuh?" tanyaku.

"Ahh, tidak, tadi ada debu yang masuk mataku tadi" kata Luka bohong, ya tentu saja.

"Sudahlah Luka, tidak usah disembunyikan, aku tau kok kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, ayolah kita kan sudah berteman dari kecil" kataku.

"Baiklah, hmm, sebenarnya, ini masalah Kaito" kata Luka.

"Kaito? Kenapa dia?" tanyaku.

"Dia itu kan suka sama aku, tapi kenapa tidak pernah bilang? Kalau dia bilang dari dulu, pasti kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi" jawab Luka.

"Sudahlah Luka, hmm, kau suka Kaito?" tanyaku lagi.

"?, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Luka balik.

"Sudahlah jawab pertanyaanku" seruku.

"I-iya" jawab Luka.

"Kalau kau suka, kenapa kau dekat-dekat sama Wakcik?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ah, i-itu…" jawaban Luka terpotong oleh suara seseorang.

"Itu karena dia bertanya kepadaku, siapa yang mengurusnya saat dia pingsan, jadi dia bertanya kepadaku" kata seseorang itu dan ternyata Wakcik.

"Wakcik?" Luka langsung diam.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" tanyaku lagi.

"Luka bilang jangan beritau kepada semuanya, ya aku rahasiakan saja" jawab Wakcik.

"Oh" aku ber-oh ria.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita cari Kaito dan melanjutkan perjalanan" kata Wakcik.

"Ok" jawabku.

Kamipun bersiap-siap dan segera ingin melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Sudah mau pulang ya?" tanya bapak yang mempunyai rumah yang kami tempati.

"Iya pak, terima kasih ya" jawabku langsung pergi keluar rumah itu bersama teman-temanku.

"Tunggu" kata bapak itu.

"Kenapa pak" tanyaku.

"Tidak baik kan jika tamu ingin pergi tanpa memberi tamu sebuah hadiah" jawab bapak itu.

"Tidak usah repot-repot pak" kataku.

Bapak-bapak itu aneh!

"Jangan tertipu!" seru seseorang.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku.

"Nanti juga tau, sebaiknya kalian lari! Di belakang bapak itu ada kapak, dia akan menebas badanmu!" teriak orang itu lagi.

"Ahh, ketahuan ya?" tanya bapak itu langsung menebas dengan membabi buta.

"SHIT! Ternyata semua kebaikanmu palsu!" teriakku sambil menghindar.

Dan saat bapak itu menebas ke arahku, tiba-tiba sebuah kapak yang tentunya bukan punya bapak itu melayang kearah bapak yang ingin membunuhku tadi dan bapak itupun langsung tewas.

Orang aneh itupun turun dengan memakai topeng dan meludahi bapak itu, dan berkata kasar.

"YOU SON OF A BI*** MAN!" teriak sosok bertopeng itu.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku, siapa kau?" tanyaku.

"Menolongmu? Lebih baik kau menolongku,karena Ini baru satu orang, sebentar lagi akan ramai dengan orang pemakan manusia itu" jawab orang bertopeng itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu" kataku.

Pose para prajurit:

JENG-JENG-JENG

Len: mengambil pedangnya dari sampul pedangnya yang terletak di pinggangnya. (dengan gaya yang cool, coba dibayangin aja).

Wakcik: rambut panjangnya tertiup angin, (saat kamera dilihatkan kea rah kiri, ternyata hanya kipas angin yang membuat rambutnya tertiup) XD *PLAAK*. *hehehe Cuma humor sedikit*.

Miku: membersihkan depan celananya (tau gak missal seseorang terjatuh, biasanya membersihkan celananya, maaf saya tidak tau apa kata lebih singkatnya) dan mengeluarkan senjatanya, yaitu 2 buah crossbow.

Meiko: jalan santai sambil mengeluarkan senjata handalannya, 2 buah sarung berbentuk muka beruang, (pernah main DW dan pakai Meng Huo, kira-kira seperti itulah senjata Meiko).

Luka: duduk santai, (dia lagi sakit). *alasan*.

Mikuo:bersembunyi di belakang badan Miku, (takut).

Orang bertopeng:mengeluarkan senjatanya, pedang dan kapak. (siapakah pria bertopeng ini?)

"Let's Fu** it off" kata orang bertopeng itu. (pernah main COD)?

"Graraaa" para penduduk desa kanibal datang.

"Huh, manusia yang menjijikan!" teriak Miku.

CLEP,CLEP,CLEP,CLEP, 1,2,3,4,5, dan seterusnya, crossbow Miku mengenai para penduduk desa kanibal itu.

"Bagus Miku!" teriak Meiko.

"GRARRARARA" sekelompok penduduk desa kanibal datang ke arah Meiko.

"Kau pikir aku taku?" tanya Meiko.

*tiba-tiba layar hitam, dan saat layar kembali jelas, bruk-bruk-bruk, para penduduk desa kanibal itu jatuh.

"Jangan macam-macam sama WANITA ya, ingat itu!" teriak Meiko sambil menekankan kata WANITA.

"Huh, Cuma itu Meiko?" tantangku.

Aku pun langsung menunjukkan jari tengahku kepada kawanan kanibal itu.

"Kejar orang berambut kuning itu!" teriak salah seorang kanibal.

"YOOO" teriak kawannya.

"O" kataku. Sring!

"Ni" kataku lagi. Sring!

"Gi" kataku lagi. Sring!

"RI" teriakku. Saat aku memasukkan pedangku ke sampul pedangku para kanibal yang berlari ke arah ku langsung ambruk.

(Sori itu jurus Zoro, pinjem sebentar, hehehe).

"Hei, cowok berambut hijau, kau tidak membantu temanmu?" tanya pria bertopeng ke Mikuo.

"Ahh, kalau aku menggunakan jurusku, kanibal itu mati semua!" kata Mikuo bohong sebab wajah dia ketakutan sekali.

"MIKUO belakangmu!" teriak Miku.

"Eh?" Mikuo hanya eh, dan secara refleks dia langsung menebas pedangnya ke arah kanibal yang ada di belakangnya itu.

BRUK!

Kanibal di belakang Mikuo terjatuh, Mikuo pun bilang,

"Te-ternyata membunuh itu mengasyikkan!" seru Mikuo.

"Tapi kanibal itu makin banyak bagaimana ini?" tanyaku.

"Tunggu sebentar" kata orang bertopeng itu.

"Heh" orang bertopeng itu mengeluarkan nafasnya *belum mati*.

SRINGGG!

Suara tebasan pedang yang kuat! Dan satu-persatu kanibal itu ambruk.

"Hei, siapa kau?" tanyaku.

"Tidak penting" jawab orang bertopeng itu dan langsung meninggalkan kami.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja perjalanan" kata Wakcik.

"Baiklah" kataku.

Dan kamipun melanjutkan perjalanan.

End Len POV

Kaito POV

Huh, ternyata mereka sama sekali tidak ingat padaku ya? Padahal aku Cuma memakai topeng, tapi mereka tidak ingat padaku?

Huh, sudahlah, yang penting aku sudah meyelamatkan mereka.

Bantu Dell menebang pohon lagi saja.

Ketika aku sampai di tempat biasa Dell menebang pohon,

"Hei, darimana saja kau Kaito?" tanya Dell.

"Ma-maaf Dell, aku tadi buang air besar" jawabku bohong.

"Hah, ya sudahlah, ayo bantu aku, hari ini kita tidak sampai sore, karena di rumah tidak ada makanan, jadi aku harus belanja dulu, kau tidak apa-apa kan kutinggal sendiri di rumah?" tanya Dell.

"Iya tidak apa-apa" jawabku sambil terus menebang pohon.

End Kaito POV

Rin POV

Len, aku harap, kau harus cepat menolongku, sebab, umurku tidak akan lama lagi, jadi Len, aku ingin melihat wajahmu lagi.

OHOK-OHOK, lagi-lagi batuk berdarah ini!

End Rin POV

TBC~

Maaf ya kalau cerita ini tidak nyambung! Hehehe saya mau cari rangkuman dulu jadi segini aja!

OKE KALAU NDAK REVIEW TIDAK APA-APA CERITA INI DIBACA PUN SAYA SUDAH SENANG!

OKE SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER 5

GOOD BYE!

Dan bagi siapapun yang menghadapi ujian, semoga ujiannya lancer dan mendapat nilai yang bagus ya! (padahal saya juga masih kelas 9 SMP, jadi doain supaya saya lulus)..

BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

Saya update cepat mumpung orang tua saya lagi pergi ke luar kota, jadi saya sempatkan updet! hehehe

Oke saya balik lagi dengan cerita saya! :)

Sekarang sudah chapter 5.

Oke terima kasih yang udah ngereview.

Oh iya satu lagi, maaf karena saya menggunakan jurus dari fandom lain, habis gak ada jurus lain! ^o^

Dan semakin lama cerita ini akan banyak mengandung genre HUMOR!

Bersiaplah! hahahaha

Oke langsung disclaimer

* * *

Disclaimer:Bukan punya saya.

Genre:Adventure

Rate:T

* * *

**Become A Warrior**

**Chapter 5**

Len POV

"Oi Len!"

"OI"

"Eh, kenapa?" tanyaku, ternyata dari tadi Mikuo memanggil aku.

"Kau lagi mikirkan apa?" tanya Mikuo.

"Ahh, tidak, sudahlah, lebih baik kita cepat-cepat," jawabku.

"Dasar!" kata Mikuo.

Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan, dan kami sampai di tengah hutan.

"Ooi, aku capek nih, istirahat sebentar yuk!" ajak Miku.

"Tapi dimana?" tanya Mikuo.

"Hmm," Miku celingak-celinguk mencari tempat yang enak untuk dijadikan tempat untuk istirahat.

Tiba-tiba mata Miku melihat sebuah gubuk.

"HEY, disana ada gubuk, ayo kita izin untuk beristirahat!" seru Miku.

"Baiklah," kataku.

Kamipun langsung pergi ke gubuk itu.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Bolehkah kami istirahat sebentar di gubuk anda?" tanya Miku.

End Len POV

* * *

Kaito POV

TOK TOK TOK!

Tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan oleh suara ketukan pintu, saat aku mau membuka pintu aku berpikir sejenak, tidak mungkin kan ada manusia di tengah hutan ini? Kalau Dell, pasti dia langsung masuk ke rumah, ya iyalah inikan rumah dia.

Tak berapa lama, ada suara seseorang dari balik pintu rumah Dell.

"Bolehkah kami istirahat sebentar di gubuk anda?" tanya seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Siapa?" tanyaku dengan suara yang diubah.

"Kami pengembara, kami ingin istirahat sebentar saja di gubuk anda," jawab orang itu.

"Saya tidak akan membukakan pintu kepada orang yang tak saya kenal," kataku.

"Tolonglah! Kami datang dengan niat yang baik!" seru seseorang, hei sepertinya aku pernah dengar suara itu, seperti suara, Luka?

"Hmm, baiklah sebentar," aku langsung pergi ke kamar Dell dan memakai topengku.

Kriiet!

Aku membuka pintu dan menyuruh mereka masuk, kulihat wajah mereka kaget semua, hehehe.

"Hm, apakah kamu yang menolong kami dari serangan desa kanibal?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang aku kenal, yaitu Len.

"Mungkin salah orang," jawabku.

"Hmm, mencurigakan," kata perempuan berambut coklat, yang ternyata adalah Meiko.

"Apanya?" tanyaku.

"Hmm, tidak jadi," jawab Meiko.

"Oh iya, namamu siapa pahlawan bertopeng *ingat shinchan*?" tanya Len.

"Namaku? Aku gak punya nama!" jawabku.

"Heh, sudahlah jika kau tidak mau memberitau namamu, lihatkan saja mukamu itu," kata Len.

"Untuk apa aku membuka topengku? Ini adalah peninggalan ayahku! Tidak akan kulepas!" teriakku, ya aku berbohonglah, ini aku beli topeng hanya 1000 rupiah, aku membelinya di mamang mainan, didekat mamang mainan itu ada mamang pempek, di sebelah mamang p- *plaak* sori.

"Sudahlah buka saja," suruh Len.

"Aku tidak mau," akupun langsung berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan tempat ini, sayang aku sudah di hadang oleh mereka.

"Mau lari kemana kau pahlawan bertopeng?" tanya Mikuo.

"Ciaat, bibibibip," Miku mengikuti gaya shinchan saat jadi pahlawan bertopeng.

"Apakah aku boleh menjilat topengmu?" tanya Meiko dengan nada yang menggoda, tapi jujur aku jijik melihatnya, UWWEK.

"Sudahlah, buka saja topengmu itu!" teriak Len.

"Hm," Wakcik hanya berdehem.

"Hmm baiklah, BAIKLAH, BAIKLAH, tapi jika aku buka topengku kalian jangan kaget dan langsung tinggalkan gubuk ini ya?" tanyaku.

"Ya, cepat buka topengmu," seru mereka.

Saat aku mau membuka topengku, tiba-tiba Ariel Peterpan datang,

"Buka dulu topengmu! Buka dulu topengmu! Biar kulihat wajahmu! Biar—," kata-kata Ariel terputus oleh teriakan Miku.

"WOI ARIEL, ADA POL PP! LARI NTAR LOE DIPENJARA LAGI!" teriak Miku.

Ariel pun lari tunggang langgang.

"Pengganggu sudah diusir, baiklah langsung buka topengmu!" suruh Len.

"Ba-baiklah, jangan kaget ya?" tanyaku.

"IYA," teriak mereka.

"Di balik topengku ada…." Kataku.

JENG-JENG-JENG!

"Sebuah topeng yang lain! Hahahahaha" aku tertawa. (hahaha ini kayak film naruto, pas kakashi mau liatin wajahnya ke naruto dkk.).

"Gak lucu," kata Len.

"Baiklah, ini dia wajahku yang asli," kataku.

Aku membuka topeng yang menutupi wajahku pelan-pelan.

Dan tinggal sedikit lagi.

Dan….

"APA? KAITO?" teriak mereka.

"Yap, itu aku kenapa?" tanyaku balik.

"Ja-jadi yang menolong kami itu kau?" tanya mereka balik.

"Iyalah, memang siapa lagi? Ariel?" jawabku.

"KAITO," teriak seseorang dan ternyata adalah Luka.

"Luka?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami bodoh," jawab Luka sambil memelukku, ohh enak ya bisa dipeluk Luka.

"Hah, sudahlah, Kaito kau masih mau melanjutkan misi menyelamatkan Rin?" tanya Len.

"Masih dong!" jawabku.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat," kata Len.

"Tunggu!" teriakku, mereka semua melihat kearahku.

"Apalagi Kaito?" tanya Len.

"Aku mau pamit sama Dell dulu, gak sopan dong jika tidak pamit dulu," jawabku.

"Hmm, baiklah," kata Len.

Setelah sekian lama kami menunggu, akhirnya Dell pun datang.

"Aku pu—," kata Dell terputus saat melihat rumahnya ramai.

"Siapa mereka Kaito?" tanya Dell.

"Mereka teman-temanku, dan aku akan pergi, jadi aku mau pamit kepadamu dulu Dell," jawabku.

"Oh begitu, baiklah jika itu mau kau, tapi aku akan memberimu hadiah," kata Dell.

"Hadiah apa?" tanyaku.

"Ini dia," Dell memberikan aku kantong yang didalamnya ada berisi sesuatu tapi aku tak bisa melihatnya.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku, dan saat aku membuka isi kantong itu aku melihat, terasi, paku, dan biji mentimun.

"Apa maksudnya ini Dell?" tanyaku.

"Itu bekal dariku," jawab Dell.

"Terasi,paku,dan biji mentimun? Kau pikir ini lucu Dell?" tanyaku.

"Eh? Terasi,paku,dan biji mentimun? Oh salah, itu untuk timun mas, maaf aku salah beri hadiah," jawab Dell.

"Dasar," kataku.

"Baiklah, ini hadiah dariku," kata Dell.

"Terima kasih Dell, aku berhutang kepadamu, tapi ada satu hal yang mau aku bicarakan, ini soal Dell dan Len," kataku.

"Apa?" tanya Len dan Dell.

"Coba perlihatkan bekas cakaran yang ada di kaki kalian," suruhku.

"Untuk apa?" tanya mereka berdua lagi.

"Sudahlah, cepat!" suruhku.

Len dan Dell pun melihatkan bekas cakaran yang ada di kaki mereka berdua.

"Lihat samakan?" tanyaku.

"Kok bisa? Berarti orangnya sama dong," kata Dell.

"Aku juga tidak tau, oh iya apakah kau punya adik,kakak, atau ibu,?" tanya Len.

"Aku punya anak, dan anak itu perempuan, tapi dia sudah meninggal," jawab Dell.

"Sakit?" tanya Len.

"Bukan, dia mati karena Raja Benteng yang serakah, dan jahat itu!" teriak Dell.

"Hmm, aku turut berduka Dell, tapi apakah nasib kakakku akan selamat?" tanya Len.

"Tenang saja, pasti dia selamat, baiklah lebih baik kalian cepat-cepat, dan hati-hati ya!" teriak Dell.

"Terima kasih Dell atas hadiahnya dan penginapannya" teriakku.

"Oke Len, kita mau ke mana? Lewat kota yang terdekat, atau yang jauh?" tanya Luka.

"Yang dekat," jawab Len datar.

"Hei disana ada sungai, ayo kita mandi dulu, sudah seharian kita tidak mandi!" ajak Miku.

"Baiklah, kurasa kulitku jadi lengket karena selama seharian ini belum mandi," kata Len dengan senyum jahilnya, aku tau apa yang mau Len perbuat, dasar PERVERT!

Kamipun berjalan kearah sungai itu, dan kami pun memasang sebuah daun yang lebar, untuk memisah bagian laki-laki, dan perempuan.

"Hei Kaito, lihat sini, sini bisa jelas, tuh ada Luka lagi buka baju," ajak Len kepadaku.

"Ehh, Luka? Mana-mana?" tanyaku.

"Dasar sekali dengar kata Luka, pasti langsung mau, tuh lihat Luka," Len cekikikan.

Saat kulihat di balik daun itu, hanya ada sekumpulan monyet yang mandi, SHIT Len mengerjaiku.

Dan saat aku melihat kebelakang, ada 3 cewek yang melihatku dengan tatapan DEVIL.

Len? Oi Len mana? Sial! Kenapa Cuma aku sendirian disini?

"Kau mau mengintip kami ya?" tanya Miku.

"Eh, a-anu, aku tadi diajak Len," jawabku membela diri.

"Len? Len aja ada di sana masih pakai baju lengkap, kok dia bisa langsung ada di dekatmu?" teriak Meiko.

"Eh, ma-maaf deh, aku tidak akan mengulangi perbuatanku, aku kan yang penting tidak melihat kalian mandi, yang aku lihat hanyalah sekumpulan monyet yang mandi!" teriakku membela diri.

Luka lalu menarikku dan membawaku ke hutan, dekat sungai, tapi agak jauh.

"Hei, kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanyaku.

"Kaito, jika kau mau melihat aku telanjang bilang aja," jawab Luka.

"Ja-jadi kau tidak melarang?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya," Luka mengangguk.

"Dan kau tidak marah?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya, tapi jika kau ketahuan, aku akan mencincangmu KAITO," teriak Luka.

"I-iya deh, aku nggak mau ngintip cewek lagi," kataku.

End Kaito POV

* * *

Len POV

"Hei, dimana Kaito?" tanyaku.

"Tuh disana dengan Luka," kata Meiko sambil menunjuk arah hutan.

"Sedang apa mereka?" tanyaku lagi.

"Bercinta mungkin," sambung Miku.

"Hei Miku, aku laporkan ayah ya kamu ngomong kata 'bercinta'," kata Mikuo.

"Gak takut WEEE," ejek Miku sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya aku menyusulnya," kataku.

"Luka, kau meyukaiku?" tanya seseorang dibalik pohon besar yang ternyata adalah Kaito.

"Ya Kaito, aku menyukaimu," tanya lawan bicaranya, Luka.

"Haa, ketahuan, lagi pacaran ya?" tanyaku, UPS kukira aku mengejutkan mereka, mereka berdua tadi kelihatan sedikit meloncat karena kaget mungkin.

"Ah kau ini Len, sudahlah, ayo kita pergi saja," kata Kaito.

"Iya," kataku.

Kamipun langsung bersiap-siap.

"Mikuo, ayo cepat!" teriak Miku.

"Sabar kak, aku sedang mencari gelangku," kata Mikuo.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja, nanti bilang ke ayah suruh beli yang baru," kata Miku.

"Ya, baiklah," kata Mikuo.

Kamipun akhirnya berangkat.

Saat menempuh perjalanan kira-kira 5 kilometer, tiba-tiba muncul sesosok monster yang menghadang kami.

"SHIT tiba-tiba langsung muncul, baiklah, ayo mulai," kata Kaito.

Pose ksatria, seperti biasa:

Len:Menyibakkan rambut depannya, dan mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Miku:Ganti senjata, sekarang dia menggunakan stik drum(?) ya sejenis gitulah, tapi bukan stik drum.

Meiko:Seperti cerita di Chapter 4.

Mikuo:Dia mengangkat satu tangan, diturunkannya ke bawah, dan menaikkan tangannya setengah lingkaran, dan berubah jadi Kamen Rider.

Kaito:Dia mau mengambil senjatanya di dalam tasnya, tetapi yang ia dapat hanya pakaian dalam milik Luka, UPS salah bawa tas.

Luka:TERIAK! "Pakaian dalamku!" teriaknya.

"Hei, sepertinya ada yang kurang," kataku.

"Iya, ada yang kurang," kata Kaito.

Kamipun terus membincang, apa yang kurang.

End Len POV

* * *

Saat mereka semua sedang asyik berbincang, monster itu langsung kearah mereka dan hendak menerkam mereka, tetapi dengan santai Kaito langsung saja memukul wajah monster itu dan monster itu langsung lari sambil nangis.

"HOI! Kalian meninggalkanku!" teriak Wakcik.

"WAKCIK!" teriak mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Wakcik.

"Oh, iya begini ceritanya Wakcik, tadi ya ada monster, besarrr sekali! Terus ya kami kan sudah pose, tapi ada yang kurang, dan ternyata itu adalah kau Wakcik," cerita Miku panjang lebar.

"Sekarang monsternya mana?" tanya Wakcik.

"Eh, dimana ya? Kaito kau tau?" tanya Len.

"Kagak tau!" teriak Kaito.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita langsung berangkat lagi, oke, go to next town!" teriak Len.

Saat mereka berjalan, mereka bertemu monster yang tadi mereka ingin lawan, tapi monster itu hanya ketakutan dan langsung lari.

"Hahaha, monster itu takut dengan saya!" teriak Miku.

"Oh yeah?" tanya Mikuo.

"IYEAH!" jawab Miku.

"Sudahlah," kata Len.

Merekapun langsung melanjutkan perjalanan.

di perjalanan merka bertemu dengan seorang bapak-bapak.

Bapak-bapak itu berambut, merah, tetapi agak pink, dan kelihatannya sudah cukup tua.

Bapak itu sedang bertani, tapi bertani di hutan?

"Pak, mengapa bapak ada disini?" tanya Len.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab bapak itu datar.

"I-iya, pak, bapak tau jalan ke kota Lily?" tanya Len lagi.

"Lurus saja, terus ada jurang, masuk ke sana," jawab bapak itu.

"Ayolah pak," kataku.

"ENYAH kau anak kecil!" teriak bapak itu.

"Hii aneh!" kata Miku.

Di kota Lily.

"Sepertinya kota ini akan kedatangan tamu yang menarik, KHU-KHU-KHU!", kata seseorang sambil tertawa.

* * *

TBC~

Nyambung gak ceritanya? kalau gak nyambung bilang ya! oke?

Bagaimana? cerita ini pendek sekali, tapi gak apa-apa, saya tetap updet.

Oke jika ada yang ingin baca chapter 6?

Tunggu selesai ujian, atau tanggal 29 April saya akan kembali updet!

Oke, sampai jumpa 29 April! ;)


	6. PEMBERITAHUAN!

PEMBERITAHUAN!

Chapter 6 akan dilanjutkan tanggal 12 Mei 2011, dikarenakan Author ada urusan, maaf ya!


End file.
